Blanket Fort
by AAThanatos
Summary: Percy and Annabeth build a blanket fort and one thing leads to another. Mortal AU F/M smut. Don't like don't read don't hate.


School had finally let out! Graduation would be tomorrow and then Annabeth and I would be free. Well at least until next fall. We had been best friends since we were 5, our parents were friends. So naturally we became friends. I think they were hoping we would date, but she just doesn't see me like that. We seemed to go back and forth over the years having little crushes on eachother, always missing the boat. Our timing was terrible. I've accepted that she was just going to be my best friend. Hopping in the Prius after the bell rang we headed back to her house.

(Time break)

"Annie! Percy! Come in here please!" Their voices sounded worried. Rushing into the bedroom upstairs was both our moms packing bags.

"There you guys are. Percy, I need you to stay here with Annabeth tonight. We have to go out of town."

"Annie, your dad was in a small accident in Boston while visiting your cousin. He's fine, but he might be in the hospital a few days to monitor. I think his leg is broken too. So we will leave you some food money." Annabeths mom got more clothes out of the closet and placed them in her suitcase.

"But mom! Tomorrow is graduation!"

"I know baby I'm sorry! Listen Percy's dad is going to be here filming it for us. I just can't make the drive alone. That's why Sally is joining me."

"Sorry Perce, I was really looking forward to it. She really needs me right now."

I nodded at her and kissed her cheek. Someone was hurt, what could I do? Plus Dad is going to be there so I'm cool, I feel bad for Annabeth though.

(Timebreak)

Sitting on the couch watching the most boring DIY shows, I got up to refill our drinks.

"Hey, can you kick mine up a notch?"

"How?"

"My mom has a secret bottle of vodka under the counter behind the lazy Susan cupboard. I'm upset and don't want to think." Her voice was strained with worry for her dad and sadness about not having anyone there at the graduation. I knew this would get to her. I know her better than I know myself, and her me. Taking out the bottle, I found some lime juice and some ginger beer that had been chilling in the fridge door. Annabeth usually drinks it to calm her stomach. Mixing the three ingredients and adding ice I tumbled back to the couch accidentally stepping on her foot in the process.

"Ouch! Fuck you dude!"

"Sorry. Here try this, it's called a Moscow mule. Dad likes them." I took a sip relishing the slight burn of the fresh ginger.

"That tastes awesome. This show is boring and there is nothing on. What do you wanna do?"

"Well our parents let us have a co-Ed sleep over for the first time since we were 11. So I think you know what I wanna do." I waffles my eyebrows willing her to read my mind.

"Blanket fort?"

"Blanket fort!"

Gods I missed making these. We made the best ones too. It was sad when our parent decided that we could no longer have sleep over because it would be inappropriate. Annabeth gets her period and or whole lives change. No more sleep overs, tape on the hotel doors on vacation, no more late night calls. Both of us suffered due to our parents assuming the worst. Ok maybe they had reason to worry, we were drinking and making a serious mess in the living room.

We got through half the bottle before we were done. I was finishing the tent top when she ran upstairs to change for bed. It took 10 of the softest blankets of joy from the linen closet and the king comforter from her parents bedroom, but we did it! After a slightly buzzed adventure into the garage I found some tap lights for the inside. Tripping down the stairs, Annabeth landed laughing in a large heap of blankets and pillows that she gathered from upstairs.

"Well if your going to fall down the stair drunk at-least you brought stuff to cushion your fall. " I laughed as I helped her up and took half the load.

"I'm not drunk, I'm just feeling good. Now my 16th birthday at pipers house when her dad went to his girlfriends for the night, that was drunk. I swear I'll never drink whiskey again." Lamenting about the hangover and swigging another mouthful of Moscow we set up our sleeping quarters.

(Timebreak)

It was almost 2am and both of us were still far from sleep. The excitement of walking tomorrow was overriding the alcohol.

"Wanna play truth or Dare? Or never have I ever?"

"Nah, it gets to messy every time. Last time I had whipped cream in my bra and not in a sexy way. Speaking of, this thing needs to retire for the night." Annabeth put her arms inside her shirt, she shuffled around and then brought her arms back to her arm holes. Bringing the bra strap down and unlooping it, she reached in the other side and pulled her bra out. It was like a magic trick that you knew how it happened yet you were still dumbfounded and mesmerized.

"That looked like a lot of trouble when you could have just taken it off. It's not like I haven't seen you naked. We played doctor." I was laying on my back in just my basket ball shorts and a blue tank top. I didn't feel the need to get fancy around her, she was equally comfortable it Sofie shorts and camp tee that was 2 sizes to small.

"Yes, playing doctor. Tell me is your dick still that small?" She chuckled as she threw the offending bra in my face.

"Oh yeah, super small. Well atleast it is around you. What can I say you have an effect on it."

"Oh fuck you! Don't take your small dick out on me."

"I'm not, it's staying nestled in its turtle shell safely away from you. It learned its lesson when you stuck a fire engine red crayon up my ass pretending to take my temperature." She fell over in a fit of giggles.

"Atleast I could find your ass, when it was my turn you stuck the sea green one in my vagina." She flopped down next to me, I saw her shirt ride up exposing her stomach and hipbones.

"Yeah thanks to you I can find a vagina. I forgot to thank you for that. Well maybe Thalia, Rachel, and Callie should thank you."

"You are such a pig. Besides Thalia told me you were shit." I gasped in mock horror. Thalia wasn't wrong, I came in like 2 minutes. It happens to literally every dude their first time!

"I was, I was shit. I'm better now. Well, I think I'm better? No one really gives me reviews and I am under the strict impression that girls always fake orgasms." She turned to me sitting her head up on her elbow.

"I feel that would be useless. Why fake one? It would just make him think he's doing something right when he's not. It's counter productive."

"I agree. But it doesn't stop them. Like Rachel, she always faked it. I don't think she even liked sex in general. It's why we broke up. It felt like she thought that's what she had to do to get me to like her. That sex was just part of going out with someone. Sure I like it, but I would prefer the other person to be equally into it."

"Same. Of course that would I know. I'm heading into college a Virgin."

"It's not that big a deal. It's not like you have zero experience, I'm sure the Crayon was as magical for you as it was for me." At that she pinched my nipple.

"Owwww! This is why you are a Virgin! You are violent and into buttstuff!"

"I hate you."

"Seriously though it's not that big of a deal. No guy really wants the girl who gives it out to everyone. Sure that girl is good in bed, but she's usually crazy too."

"Callie?"

"Yeah, gods knows how many guys were before me. She taught me stuff but damn she was like super nuts. Like she would make me stuff, like scarves and clothes and expect me to wear them all the time. Oh and I couldn't get laid without her working me to death in her garden. That girl has a lot of hobbies. Plus she never wanted to go out, she was a homebody."

"Yeah, rumor has it that she will sleep with just about anyone who washes up on her shores. Seems lonely."

"Yeah, she is lonely. Which makes her clingy. Like stage 5 clinger. "

"Did you love her? Or any of them?"

"Nah, which I guess is what's wrong with me. I can't seem to land a girl I actually care about for more than two weeks. That and none of them compare to you. They all couldn't wrap their head around us being friends. I can't be with someone long term who can't deal with me having you in my life. It's a deal breaker."

"That might be the nicest thing you ever said to me."

"See! I'm nice to you, defend you to my lovers, build awesome blankets forts, and you still hurt me."

"It's how I show my love."

"Show me your boobs, not your love. Your boobs are soft, your love leaves bruises." At that she fell in a shock sort of silence.

"Ok, I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

"What are we, 8?"

"C'mon chicken shit. Put your money where your mouth is or I'll forever assume you have a small dick from playing doctor."

Fuck it, why not.

"Ok just let me fluff it a bit. Or else it's not fair. Your boobs are always going to be ready and perky for viewing. Mine needs a little inspiration." I shoved my hand down my pants to give my member a tug, I wasn't going to show him off flaccid and pathetic. Somewhere in my mind the idea floated that I was way to comfortable with this. Most of the time when I knew a girl was going to see me naked I got nervous, with Annabeth it wasn't like that. Maybe it was because we had no real expectations of each other.

Once I was properly fit for showing I lowered my shorts down my hips to sit right underneath my package. Not fully soft, but not a raging boner. I feel like that would have been aggressive. Ok now the nerves were picking up a bit, she kind of just stared at it like she was waiting for it to do a trick. I flexed it to make it move to break her stare.

"Holy shit you can move it?"

"Yeah, everyone can do kegals. You can do them to, like when you clench your vagina. It's he same thing only my stuffs on the outside."

"I know that seaweed brain! It just took me off guard."

"Yeah well my dick is out, time to pay up." Nodding she removed her shirt entirely. I didn't expect that, I thought she would just flash me. I was going to pull my shorts back up, but since she's shirtless I might as well just stay this way, keep the vulnerable atmosphere on a level playing field. I removed my tank and just took the shorts off and hung out naked. It could have been the alcohol, or it could have just been me feeling comfortable with my best friend. She felt comfortable enough to be topless, so why not?

"This ok?"

"Yeah, in fact." She pulled her shorts and panties off too. So we were just laying there naked hanging out in a blanket fort, that's not weird right?

"Your tits are nice. Bigger than I thought." I giggled breaking the naked tension.

"Thanks, I wear sports bras a lot. Keeps them bound and from achieving their full glory. I'm glad to see you were lying about your dick. I would have felt super bad for you if it still looked the same. More hair though. Well mine does too. Sorry I would have shaved if I thought I would be showing off my bits. Well maybe I would have, I don't know. My legs are not shaved either, or my pits. It's been a few weeks. Haven't had the time or the will." I put my arms behind my head so that I could see her better.

"Doesn't bother me. Some guys get weird about girls having hair. It natural, I don't see the point personally. Then again you also forced me to read that article about how women didn't start shaving their body until the 1920s. I can't believe that Macy's department store started that, one magazine add with shaved pits and it started a century long fashion trend."

"You's actually read it?! I'm impressed."

"I read everything you send to me, you are the smartest person I know." She blushes at that. Annabeth was the weirdest girl I swear. Fully naked with a dude in close proximity and she only blushed when I told her she was smart.

"So... can I touch em?"

"Why!?"

"Cause they are right there. They are staring at me not a foot away. C'mon did you really think I wouldn't ask?"

"You have a point. Sure go ahead." I reached out with one hand and gave them a feel. Damn those were nice, firm and supple. The perfect handful. I pushed my luck and traced my thumb over her nipple to harden it. Ok my half chub is quickly turning to raging boner now, oh well. Personally I think she should take it as a compliment.

"Can I touch yours?"

"I would be offended if you didn't." She smiled at me and rolled her eyes. I drew back my wandering hand to give her room to explore. I know her lack of experience made her feel like she was missing out on something, if this would help her loosen up about it I was more than willing. Not to mention that she really was beautiful naked, her nudity was so natural, effortless. It's not like I've never thought about it, of course I have. I just never let it take me over. It's one thing to lust after a girl, lusting after Annabeth was different. It didn't matter with other girls, with her it mattered.

She mattered.

Reaching for me I felt her soft delicate hands trail curiously over my dick. Adjusting her body she got up and straddled my knees so that she could touch me with both hands. She didn't really touch it sexually, more like someone trying to figure out how it worked. Stretching the skin of my balls, working the limits of my foreskin, testing the firmness and the feel of it in her hand. I took her hand and guided it to show her how to work mine. I let go after a short demo, she was determined to figure this out herself. My breathing hitched as she gave my dick a few slow strokes. Damn she was a fast learner.

"So are you considered big?"

"Well, yeah I guess. It's like almost 8 inches. So above average. I don't think it's like a monster cock or anything. It's never scared a girl."

"Rumor has is Jason has a monster cock."

"From the locker room I can confirm that. Dudes cock is massive. I don't know how Piper walks." She laughed, damn she had a great laugh. A bead of pre-cum dewed at the tip, she swiped over it with the pad of her middle finger and brought it to her mouth making me twitch in her hand.

"You just tasted my precum, as if it was frosting on a cupcake."

"What? Do you need it to be fair? Here." She grabbed my hand and rubbed my fingers between her cleft, the wetness slicking my fingers.

"Damn you get really wet." I brought my finger up to taste. It didn't really taste like anything, but the look in her eyes as I licked my finger was heated. She just kind of stared at me like she was figuring out a puzzle. Then without warning me she climbed up higher and grabbed my cock, before I realized what she was doing I was inside her.

"Fuck! W-what, what are you doing." The intense heat was getting to me as she slid down slowly. I was inside my best friend!

"Annie no! You don't want to... oh fuck... Annie you're drunk. You don't want this."

"Would you please shut up!" She clapped a hand over my mouth.

"Listen, I tried doing it with someone else and I freaked out and I couldn't do it. I can't just lose it to someone who doesn't know me, who doesn't care about me. I know you don't feel that way about me but you can at the very least get hard when you see me naked. Please don't make me stop." Her eyes were pleading with me, a tear fell down the side of her face and dropped onto my sternum. Annabeth needed this, and I promised myself a long time ago I would give her what she needed. Even if it means mixing up my own raw emotions. I loved her, I've always loved her. Sure the love ebbs in and out and transforms itself constantly, but it's still love.

"Ok, what do you want me to do? Do you want me to just lay here and let you do your thing? Do you want me to participate? Do you want me to stop for a moment and grab a condom cause you just kinda ambushed me here." She sat unmoving while I was still inside. I'm sure she has thought about this, it's Annabeth. She thinks and plans everything, which means this wasn't a drunk spur of the moment thing the more I thought about it. She planned it, maybe not the time and date because of our parents randomly going out of town. But she planned on doing this at some point before going to Berkeley. Clever girl.

"Don't worry I'm protected and I know you are a condom king so I'm not afraid of diseases." She was right, this was my first time doing this with out one, only because it's her.

"Ok, but do you want me to kiss you? Touch you? Take over?"

"I don't know yet. Just... just hold my hips and keep me steady. Let me try this first and if I need help I'll tell you."

Bossy as ever.

I did as she asked me and let her take her time. Rising and falling on me at a slow pace, getting used to the sensation. Trembling with nerves she kept losing her rhythm.

"It's not working! I thought this was supposed to be like... I don't know what I thought. It doesn't feel bad, but it doesn't feel good either. "

"Annie? (Touching her cheek) have you ever had an orgasm?" Blushing at me she shook her head.

Fuck this.

I rolled her off me and got on top. I threw her legs over my shoulders and dove for the apex of her thighs without warning. If she could surprise sex me I can do the same damnit! I learned a long time ago that if you get her off first and then have sex that's it's easier for her and more enjoyable. I opened her lips and lapped at the epicenter.

"Whoa! That feels weird!"

"Just relax! Let me do this ok? I know what I'm doing, and don't freeze up and feel weird because I hate it when girls do that. You don't smell weird, you don't taste weird so put that out of your mind! Just relax and let it happen." I dove back in.

Girls always had hang ups about that stuff. If it's not this then it's hen taking off their shirt because they are afraid of their body. Pro tip ladies, if a guy wants to have sex with you and you get to the part where you are about to have sex, very little can scare him off. Hairy legs, love handles, stretch marks, we don't really care that much. We are just happy to be there! If we like you with clothes on we will like you without clothes on. Apart from finding out you have a secret dick or a colonoscopy bag, we are staying and completing the mission. Honestly I would probably just ask how to work around the bag.

Annabeth smelled like rain. A mix of that and her natural musk, a very sexy scent that only made my dick grow harder. Rubbing my fingers through the wet fold, I lubed up the tips and brought them lower to rim. With my other hand I slipped two fingers in and hooked them to rub the front wall. I hit all three pleasure centers at the same time. Working my fingers inside, outside, and my mouth in direct contact with her clit. The assault of sensation had her moaning and biting her fist. I worked at them harder, setting a pace from slow to fast.

"P-Perce! Fuck! Ahh." She was close I could tell. Dripping slick heavily making a wet spot on the blanket below. The rush of it coating my chin.

"I'm ... I'm... ahhhhhhhhhh!" There it is!

I immediately withdrew and let her catch her breath.

"Wow, that was... fuck!"

"That was fuck. Now it will be better." I pulled her legs around my waist and slipped inside her once more. I went in a lot easier. Starting slow like before, giving myself a chance to appreciate the soft before me. The way her breasts heaved and moved with my thrusts. The flush on her skin. Leaning down I took each of her nipples between my lips in turn. Rubbing my shaven face along the soft tissue committing it to memory. I felt her clenching around me, a good sign. I picked up pace and slid my hand between us to rub my thumb on her clit. My other hand finding its way to her blonde locks. We still hadn't kissed. Our lips just open and brushing the others, letting out little noises of pleasure.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm good, keep going."

I increased speed, the slapping of skin on skin filled the fort. She was getting louder, in a good way. Heels dug into my lower back as she arched off the floor and convulsed around me.

"Gods! Fuck!"

"I'm gonna come. Should I pull out? "

"No! Please!"

The word please set me off and I groaned into her mouth locking our lips in a tight seal. I brought both hands to her face and kissed her. Letting every emotion experienced over the last hour pour into her. I found that I was shaking too, tears glinted in her eyes. I kissed them away. We laid there for a while, just kissing and touching. I naturally slipped from her body. Rolling to her side I brought her with me laying her head on my chest.

"So, was I better than the crayon?"

"Slightly."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, sore. I think I'm bleeding a little."

"Yeah you are. No biggie, I hated that blanket anyway."

"Thank you percy. I've... Ive wanted that for a long time."

"Same, I just didn't know how much until It happened."

"You love me right?"

"Yeah, not sure in what context right now. Can't really trust myself post orgasm. But yeah I love you. Always have, always will."

"I just needed to hear it. I love you too."

My eyes started to droop, hopefully she still loved me in the morning.


End file.
